the band
by phole4ever
Summary: when Phoebe and Cole are in college and when phoebe she meets a girl her life won't be the same. I believe it is done to me but if you don't PLEASE please review and give me the insite.
1. the intro

Phoebe has the perfect life, perfect boyfriend until she meets her new roommate Kiha after she meets kiha it goes from one problem to another, and no one will believe phoebe with all her problems are kiha's fault.

Phoebe was in stage singing with her band at the college's local club.  
She was singing next to her boyfriend who is the lead guitarist.

Once the band was on their break they hung out in the balcony VIP room. Phoebe was sitting at the table sitting on Cole's lap with a pen in her hand working on her paper that she needs to turn into her English class. Cole was talking to the rest of the band.

"We're not gonna enter it" Ryan said.

"Why not I think it will be fun." Leo stated.

"Yeah I think we can do it," Phoebe said placing her pen in notebook and slid it over to the other side of the table. "I'm finally done with this stupid paper."

"Finally," Cole replied pulling in Phoebe for a kiss and smiled;"now you can spend time with me?"

"Yes all the time you want." Phoebe informed going in another kiss.

Steve walked over to look at the balcony and saw a girl looking up and looking over to Phoebe and Cole.

"Hey that girl is starring at you." Steve stated.

Phoebe looked down at her and back at Cole. She stated, "Hey babe looks like you're a natural born hotty."

"No sweetie I believe she is starring at you." Cole said.

Phoebe laughed; "Okay"

"Hey guys your up." Phoebe's best friend Piper told the band.

"Okay Guys let's sing." Phoebe said getting off Cole's lap and took his hand. She walked him down stairs to the stage.

P.s All of the chapters should be up soon just typing them out of my notebook, and please review i will really like to see your in put. 


	2. to join

Phoebe was in a soritey and the home coming sweetheart of it too. the next day Phoebe was enterviewing girls for plegdes of the new school year.A girl tapped on Phoebe's shouldler. Phoebe turned around and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Phoebe and you are..."Phoebe greeted.

"Oh I'm Kiha."the girl responded.

"Cool and you're looking to join Cappa Gamma?"Phoebe questioned.

"Yes."Kiha responded.

Phoebe walked Kiha to the stairs and sat down to on the bottom steps.

"So tell me why do you want to join Cappa Gamma?" Phoebe asked facing Kiha.  
"Well I know this is where the finest smarts are and i graduated the top ten in my class, and I don't want to be in a dorm room..."Kiha began.

"Hey Prue this is Kiha she is one of our hope to be plegdes."Phoebe told Prue who was coming down the stairs and Phoebe cutting off Kiha.

Prue looked at kiha and the way she was dressed with her hair the way it was all Prue did was roll her eyes and huffed, "Hi" and walked on to the next girl.

Kiha decieded to leave the house.

The next day in Phoebe's english class phoebe was searching her bag for her paper which she couldn't find. Phoebe thought to her self out loud,'I'm dead'.

"You're revived."a familared voice said with her paper in thier hand.

Phoebe looked up and saw Kiha sitting next to her,"Oh my God where did you find it?"

"Oh well you dropped it outside eariler this morning."She stated.

"Well thank you." Phoebe stated.

Phoebe and kiha walked out of class once it was over.

"Kiha I don't know how I can thank you. You're a life saver." Phoebe stated.

"Can you get me into Cappa Gamma?"Kiha questioned.

"I don't have a Say in that."Phoebe imformed.

"Yea but can you give a word for me the others don't like that much. tell them how I can help them with their work..."

"Okay you have me sold I can see what I can do."Phoebe said.

"Do about what?"Cole asked wrapping his arms around Phoebe.

Phoebe began to smile really big with touch of Cole and the sound of his voice.

"Um to try get Kiha in the soritey."Phoebe told.

"Oh you want to be one of those soritey snobs?"Cole questioned.

Phoebe slapped his chest and stated,"Yes she does you have a problem with that."

"No cause I'm stuck with one."He stated.

"Oh I'm stupid where are my manors Kiha this my Boyfriend Cole turner and Cole this is Kiha um..."

"Sullivan." Kiha finshed and shooked hands with Cole.

"We better get to practice Phoebe before the boys kill us."Cole said

"Okay kiha I'll catch up with you later."Phoebe said.

"okay Okay let's go."Cole said pulling on her arm and twirrling phoebe in front of him. 


	3. the band

The next week Kiha was in the house with Phoebe's help.

One day Phoebe and Piper were getting dressed and there was a knock on the door.

Piper stated,"Come in."

Phoebe was putting her shoes on, and saw Kiha walk in.

Kiha asked,"Did I come at a bad time?"

"Yea."Piper said.

"Sort of what's up?"Phoebe questioned.

"Well I was hoping that we could catch a movie."Kiha stated.

"We actually can't cause we have to go."Piper said in a rushy tone.

"Where are you going?"Kiha asked lraning on the door frame.

"Um we are going to practice for a bit and then Piper and I are a date with Leo and Cole."Phoebe explained.

"Oh well can I come and watch you play?"Kiha questioned.

Piper looked at Phoebe and they had a conversation with their eyes.

Phoebe said,"Sure."

Phoebe, Piper and Kiha arrived at Steve's and Cole's walked over to Phoebe and gave her a quick hello kiss. They walked over the equipment to start practice. Piper and kiha sat down on the couch.

Once they were practicing a song for about the 5th time kiha was singing softly along.Steve was hearing it and told the band to stop.

"Why what's wrong?"Phoebe questioned.

"Cole play that note softly, and kiha start to the chorus again." He commanded.

Cole played his note and Kiha sung .Phoebe put her mike on the stand and sat down next to her and stated,"Why didn't you tell you that you can sing."

"I just didn't think it was a big deal."Kiha said.

"Well it is so what do you think about joining cause I don't like being the only girl in the group and you can create virue. What do you think boys."

"Sure why don't you join"Steve questioned.

Kiha paused and answered,"okay"

"Now that's settled let's go."Cole said pulling Phoebe up.

"Where are you four going?"Ryan asked.

"Ramons"Phoebe replied looking in Cole's eyes.

"Ooooh la la Ramons."Steve mocked.

Cole slapped steve's shoulder,"It was the girls choice."

All four walked to the door and then Phoebe questioned,"Can someone give Kiha a ride home?"

"Yea I will."Steve replied. 


	4. meet the new band

A few weeks past and a couple odd little things have happen to Phoebe.

The band was at the club getting ready for Kiha's first preformance. Kiha was suddely watching Phoebe and Cole who were in a corner talking.

"So when we're done tonight I think my bed is calling us."Cole stated.

"Oh really how is that?"Phoebe laughed at Cole.

"Because I want you tonight,"Cole whispered in her ear.

"What's diffrent tonight than everyother night?"Phoebe questioned.

"Cause you look really sexy today there is a glow over you or something."Cole stated.

"okay I will give you my undivided attetion when we get back to your house."Phoebe said.

They moved in for a kiss. Cole lifted Phoebe up, wrapped her legs around his waist,and moved his hand to her neck.Phoebe made the kiss more passionate.

"Ooooo Someone is getting a booty call tonight."Steve screamed like a girl.

"Yea they will do it right down the hall from your room."Leo stated.

"Um they are lovely little invention called headphones Leonardo maybe you have heard of them."Steve questioned.

"Never in my life."Leo replied.

Kiha laughed at the boys. The boys turned to kiha.

"Hey you're being quiet what's up?"Steve asked.

"nothing I guess I'm nerivous for this being my first time."

"Don't worry you'll be great,"Ryan said.

"Is someone gonna stop them?"Kiha asked looking over at phoebe and Cole.

"Why do you have a problem with them?"Piper asked.

"No it is just that they are making out in public."Kiha replied.

"It is cool they aren't doing it in front of us they are in their own little corner."Ryan stated.

Cole let Phoebe down so they could walk over the band.Phoebe fixed her hair and sat on Cole's lap and then asked,"What's going on."

PIper said,"Kiha was nerivous about performing."

"You'll do good. Look this is my goodluck charm that my mom gave to me it is yours,and you'll do great."Phoebe said taking off her necklace and giving it to Kiha.

"Thank you,"Kiha smiled putting it on.

The manager walked up to them,and stated "You're up."

"Okay."they said.

They were singing and Kiha was having a hard time to sing in front of crowd. Phoebe kept wording that she could do it and eventually she sang. During one the songs Phoebe's stomach was bothering her.They sung the word 'stop' Phoebe ran off the stage to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth.

Phoebe wipped her face,walked out of the bathroom,and looked at the band.  
She saw how Kiha was sing and dancing around Cole. Phoebe was feeling the thought of hatred to kiha at the moment which she has never felt hate to anyone before.

Kiha was standing up watching her on the tape of her singing last week.  
Phoebe was sitting next to Cole with his arms around Phoebe holding on her tightly.  
Phoebe rested her head on his chest.

"Is that me?"Kiha questioned.

"Yeah you were great."Cole stated.

"Thanks."kiha said looking at Cole.

"Okay so we have filled out all the forms for battle of the bands and now all we need is to make our video.So that is when Steve comes in."

"Alright I think we should do 'Stop' and I want to see it with Kiha and you switching leads."Steve stated.

"Wait What and why?"Phoebe questioned.

"well it is just that is like you said it is gonna create virtue"  
Leo said.

"You don't have a problem with it do you?"COle asked Phoebe.

"No not at all."Phoebe shut herself up so she wouldn't sound like a brat. 


	5. a new little problem part 1

Phoebe and Piper were in thier room studying with thier door wide open. Piper walked to her and Phoebe's bathroom droor.

"Hey Pheebs can I borrow a tampon."Piper asked opening it.

"Piper no..."Phoebe said getting up from her bed and quickly got in front of Piper.

Piper had a pregnantcy test in her hand, and looked at her.

"Phoebe what is this?"Piper questioned.

Phoebe moved to closed the door and turned around to face Piper.

"Are you pregnant?"piper asked.

Phoebe nodded her head and replied,"Yeah."

"Is it Cole's?"Piper asked.

"Yeah of course who else would it be?"Phoebe questioned.

"I don't know does Cole know?"

Phoebe exhaled,"no,"she sat down on her bed,"I know I need to tell him, but I don't know how to cause we were both so careful with the protection cause we used everything."

"But how are you gonna tell him?"Piper questioned.

"I don't know but you have to promise before I'll we keep just between us please."

"No problem."Piper stated.

"Thank you"Phoebe said.

A few weeks later Cole and Steve were having a party at their house. Everyone was sitting around in the livingroom having a drinking game. Piper and Leo were sitting next to each other. Phoebe was sitting on Cole's lap.

One girl said,"I've never had sex in public."

With that statement Phoebe and Cole drank a sip and click their glasses together and kissed. The whole night everyone were taking sips of their drinks until...

Kiha stated,"Okay I have never thought I was pregnant."

No one took a drink and the room soon got quiet.  
"Aren't You gonna take a drink Phoebe" Prue questioned.

Phoebe looked at Piper. Piper shook her head. Phoebe got off of Cole ran out of the house with Piper following her.

"Phoebe wait."Piper said stopping her on the lawn.

Phoebe faced Piper and yelled with tears in her eyes,"Oh my God how Could you."

"I didn't say anything I swear."Piper said with sinarety in her eyes.

"Then how does Prue know and she just went and told everyone"  
Phoebe questioned.

"Am I missing something?"Cole asked walking up.

Phoebe smiled out of stressed.Piper said,"You have to believe me I would never do anything like that to you."

"Yeah sure cause I'm never gonna trust you again."Phoebe said walking off.

"Nice going,"Cole said going after Phoebe.

okay i'm not done with this chapter i'll make a second part tommorrow. 


	6. a new little problem part 2

Cole was walking after Phoebe and stated,"Phoebe wait."

Cole placed his hand on her shoulder. Phoebe slowly turned to face Cole knowing that he knows now.

"Are you pregnant?"Cole questioned looking her eyes.

"Yeah.'Phoebe answered.

"Do you know how long you are?"he asked.

Phoebe looked down and replied,"A couple weeks, a month, or three."

Phoebe knew that she couldn't look Cole in the eye about that she knew about being pregnant that long.

Cole gently move her chin to look at him,"Why didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to but I didn't know how to tell you."Phoebe said.

"Come on let's talk in my room."Cole stated.

"Okay"Phoebe said.

They walked in the house and into Cole's room with Cole locking his door so they can have privacy and no interuptions.Phoebe sat down on his bed. Cole turned and looked at Phoebe.

"Are you mad,"Phoebe asked quietly not be able to look at Cole.

"No I'm just suprised.How could this happen?"He stated.

"I think we both know how it happen,"Phoebe said trying to make a joke, but got serious,"I don't know we both us our protection."

"what are we gonna do about it?"

"I don't know keep it i guess, cause won't be able to handle with doing an abortion."Phoebe stated firmly.

Cole sat down next to her and held her hand,"We... We could...always put it up for adoption when it is born."

"I don't know about that either."Phoebe said.

"Well we can figure it out we have time. Okay" Cole imformed.

"Okay."Phoebe answered.

Phoebe looked in Cole's eyes, and they kissed. Cole made it a more passionate and promising kiss. Phoebe moved her hands up to his neck while he moved his hands to the front of her yanked the shirt open in one pull. Cole slid the shirt down off her shoulders. Phoebe threw her shirt on the gently laid Phoebe down and moved his hands down her curves and felt her stomach. He just realized that he was stupid for not even noticing that Phoebe was getting a little belly.Phoebe broke the kiss and looked at Cole.

"I love you baby."Cole said.

"I love you too" she smile with Cole moving in for another kiss.

Out in the livingroom Piper sat down next to Leo.

"I hope they're okay."Piper stated.

"I'm sure they are."Leo said.

"Phoebe was so upset."Piper imformed Leo.

"She'll get over it.'

"I'm not so sure cause she thinks I told prue, and I were her I wouldn't talk to the person who told we asked to keep it a secret."Piper said,  
Prue walked by and Piper stopped her and asked,"Hey Prue who told you that Phoebe was pregnant?"

"Oh Kiha did,"Prue stated and walked off.

"Thanks."Piper said.

"Hey,"Kiha said sitting down.,"Have you guys seen Cole around."

Piper quickly turned her head and looked at Kiha.

"What?"Kiha questioned feeling uncomfortable.

"Who told you that Phoebe was pregnant?"

"Phoebe did."kiha responded. 

"No she didn't."Piper snapped.

"Yes she did. oh is Piper upset that I knew the news of her best friend before she did."

"No cause you're nothing but a desperate loser."Piper stated walking away from Kiha. 


	7. forgivness

Phoebe came into her and Piper's room with a really fancy red dress in her hands. Phoebe placed her dress down on her bed and walked to Piper's bed.  
Phoebe said,"Hey."

"Hey,"Piper replied quietly studying on her laptop.

"Look I'm sorry for I said the other night."Phoebe started.

"It was Okay."Piper said.

"no it isn't I shouldn't of yelled at you like that you've been my best friend since the 4th grade and I know you would never do that to me.  
So I'm sorry."Phoebe explained.

'It is okay. I would probably yell at me too if I was the only one who I told a secret like that."Piper said.

"Thank you."Phoebe replied.

"no problem like you said I don't want to ruin a friendship of ten years with one fight."Piper said and now trying to change the subject,"so what is the dress for."

"Oh Cole's Birhtday is tommorrow."

"That's right well tell him tonight at practice."

"why can't say it tommorrow?"Phoebe questioned.  
"Cause I leaving for my parents for the weekend."Piper said.

"Oh that's right."Phoebe said placing her dress in the closet ,"why don't we go over there now before Kiha gets there, cause I would like to spend time with the guys without her."

"Amen."Piper said getting up.

Okay this was a tiny chapter but i do think it deserve that much. 


	8. happy birthday

Phoebe was walking around her room in a towel with Kiha talkinag to her.  
"Where did I put it?"Phoebe asked herself looking for her dress in her closet.

"What?"kiha asked.

"My dress."Phoebe stated.

"Well maybe Piper has it."Kiha suggested.

"No she's gone for the weekend, and I need it."Phoebe said.

"Can't you wear something else?"Kiha asked.

"No it is Cole's favorite color and cut on me."Phoebe told Kiha.

"Don't you think it is wrong that your Cole wants you to wear one type of dress."Kiha stated.

Phoebe walked in the bathroom to do her hair,and asked"What it is a Crime to wear something that your boyfriend defintley on his birthday."

"No It is just I wouldn't want to wear somethhing just cause your boyfriend likes on you." kiha said.

"okay but I Do."Phoebe said.

"So where are you guys going?"Kiha asked.

"Shato-la-mere."Phoebe said curling her hair.

"ooh fancy."

"Yeah it is Cole's 21st birthday,and he wants to talk to me about the whole pregnancy thing."Phoebe said looking at Kiha.

"Okay well I better go am I going to the movies with a couple of friends."

"Okay have fun."Phoebe said getting done with her hair and going back in her closet to look for the dress.

Kiha walked down the hall of the fancy restuarant in the red dress that Phoebe had bought and saw Cole sitting at the bar having a drink. Kiha went to a bartender and told him to put stuff in Cole's drink and paid the bartender a big tip.Kiha then sat down right next to Cole.

"Hey is this seat taking?"Kiha questioned.

Cole looked at Kiha and said,"hey and no."

Kiha sat down,"thanks, and happy Birthday"

"thanks So I'm waiting for Phoebe.so I can talk to for a bit."

"Yea she probably running a bit late she said this morning that she was gonna be writing a song with Ryan."Kiha said.

"well she can be late I don't mind."Cole said with the bartender giving him another drink.

"I would cause she spends a lot of time with Ryan."Kiha stated.

"they are writing partners."Cole imformed.

"Yea but I remember that calling Phoebe told me once that writing was like having great sex. If I was you I would have to question who is Phoebe really pregnant by."Kiha said.

"Well I don't need to wonder.I know." Cole said.

"Okay but if you are the real father. Wouldn't you get mad that she just ruin your life before you even got out of college."kiha suggested.

Cole looked at Kiha and asked,"why are you trying to make Phoebe feel like a bitch to me."

"I'm not I was just stating questions."

"You know that is a great dress and it looks nice on you."

"Thank you."

"Do you know who it would amazing on?" Cole asked taking another drink.

"Who?"Kiha questioned being intriged.

"Phoebe,"He flat out said.

"Am I the world's biggest ass?" PHoebe questioned walking to Prue and Paige. 

"That's too easy."Paige said with a smile.

"What happen?"Prue asked.

"I'm late for Cole's birthday dinner cause I couldn't I couldn't find my dress now my keys are missing."PHoebe stated.

"that sucks."

"I know I have to call him"

Cole's cellphone began to took out his phone and looked down at the caller Id. Kiha was rubbing the goodluck charm that phoebe gave to her,and placed her hand over the Phone.

"Oh how Important could it be."Kiha said.

"It is Phoebe.I need to take it."Cole stated.

"But I want to give you your birthday present."

"Okay. What is it?" Cole questioned.

"It is out here."Kiha said taking Cole's hand and walking down the hall.

Kiha pinned him in a corner and began a passionate that Cole was enjoying it was diffrent than Phoebe.Kiha unbutton his shirt and kissed him down his neck.

"Phoebe."Cole breathed out.

Kiha didn't say anything,but when she went to kiss him again; Cole saw that it was pushed her down on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing."Cole asked.

"The thing is what are you doing when you have a girlfriend."

"you were hitting on me just for your info I'm not attracted to you the only one who I'm attractive to and who has my heart is Phoebe,"Cole said standing up straight and smile from excitement,"The mother of my Child that is all and no one will take her place."

"We'll see about that,"Kiha said softly watching Cole leave and rubbed the necklace again. 


	9. I love you

Cole walked to the house from his house the next night after really late.Prue let him in and he walked up stairs to Phoebe and Piper's room. Cole began knocking on the door. 

"Phoebe. Phoebe."Cole said quite loudly.

Phoebe open the door, placing a finger to his lips so he would quiet down looking tired,and she questioned softly,"Cole what are you doing it's two in the morning,and Why are you all wet?"

"Nevermind that,"Cole said waving his hand and then looked at Phoebe making sure that they had eye contact,"Phoebe I love you."

"Cole you woke me up for this I know you love me."Phoebe stated.

"No I serious I haven't felt this way before,and I want you to marry me."Cole said pulling out a jewelery box out of with wet pocket.

Phoebe looked at the girls hanging around. Phoebe moved Cole to inside her room. They sat down on her bed.

"Okay why are you doing this?"Phoebe asked.

"I want you to marry me."He stated with a smile.

"NO you don't you just want to cause I'm pregnant."

"No Phoebe that is the thing I thought I was scared of you being pregnant but I have realized that I want you to be with me no matter cause the best part of my day is in the morning when I just watch you sleep,and I want this baby I don't want you to give it up, cause I want to make many babies with you."

"Really?"Phoebe questioned looking his eyes.

"Yes, I love you. Now just one small word word will make me happy."

"Can you asked me the old fashion way please."Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Okay,"Cole said moving down on the floor with the ring in his hand "Miss Phoebe Halliwell Would like to make me the happiest man alive to become my wife."

"Yes."Phoebe said with a big smile.

Cole placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. Phoebe looked in his eyes; they smiled at each other Phoebe pulled of the wet shirt and threw it on the floor. Cole went in for another kiss, and laid down on the bed...


	10. from happy to sad

A month past with Phoebe feeling like her life was getting back to normal She wasn't haven't issues from Kiha; just peace and it was just getting better from the day Cole proposed.

One morning Phoebe was asleep in Cole's arms with him watching her.  
Phoebe woke up feeling that Cole was watching her, she smile, and turned her head.  
They looked at each other smiling.

"Morning."Cole said.

"Morning,"Phoebe replied turning on her back.

"How was your sleep?" He questioned.

"Good and yours."Phoebe asked

"Great."Cole stated.

Phoebe was about to say something but jumped up holding her stomach. Cole sat up too and questioned,"What happen?"

"It kicked."Phoebe breathed out.

"Really,"Cole questioned with sad looking eyes cause he couldn't feel the kick.

Phoebe saw his expression and took his hand and placed it over the spot where the baby was kicking. Cole felt three light bumps and jumped looking like a six year old boy getting his red bike on christmas. Phoebe couldn't anything but smile at the smile that was on Cole's face.

"Oh this is so cool I can't wait til he is here."Cole stated.

"Or her."Phoebe said quietly and then stated,"Well I have a doctor's appointment to today you wanna come? YOu can she the baby on the moniter and they are gonna take pictures."

"Of course I wanna come."

Kiha was talking to a guy.

"Are you sure you want me to do this is major stuff."he asked.

"YES I want you to make her ugly so Cole won't her any more and when she looses the one thing that means so much to him all he can do is hate her."

That night at the club the band was having the battle of the bands auditions. Phoebe was standing at the balconey looking down at the crowd. Cole walked up behind her.

"Hey are you okay?" Cole questioned knowing her so much that something is bothering her.

"No my stomach is hurting."Phoebe stated.

"The baby?"

"No and you heard the doctor the baby is fine. It is more like my gut is trying to tell me something bad is about to happen."

"Like what?" Cole asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe replied.

"Here's your water pheebs."kiha said handing out drinks to everyone.

Phoebe took a sip of the water and Cole asked"feeling better?"

"A little. I think."She replied.

"Okay people we are gonna start with 'don't be', then 'Stop' and we wing with the rest of the songs."Ryan said.

"I'll be back."Phoebe said running out of the room.

"YOu guys are up,"the manager said.

"Okay let's go."Kiha said.

"Not without Phoebe she has to do her song"  
"I could sing."Kiha said.

"well You're gonna have to."Steve stated.

Phoebe walked out of the bathroom to hearing kiha singing. Phoebe watched them sing Cole looking down and saw Kiha nodding her head towards Phoebe. Phoebe turned her head and someone covered her mouth with a guaze pads smelling wierd and walked outside with her.

Phoebe in a van and being being unable to move and feeling everything going on with the cutting;she felt big one from the corner of he bottom of her neck down the middle of her breasts. He then ripped off her underwear and thrusted the double edge knife inside Phoebe.

Cole wasn't playing his notes right, and when they were done with a song he put his guitar down jumping off the stage. Kiha place her mike on the stand. "What do you think you're doing?"Kiha asked,"get back up here and play."

"I'm checking on Phoebe."Cole stated going to the bathroom.

Cole went up to the guys in the balconey and asked,"Hey is she here?"

"No dude,"Leo stated.

"Well maybe she went home."Kiha suggested.

"No she wouldn't of done that."Cole said know how she said something was bothering her earlier,"I'm gonna check outside."

"I'll come with."Ryan said.

Cole ran outside calling Phoebe's name. Ryan saw Phoebe laying a puddle of blood.

"Cole call 9-1-1."Ryan yelled. 

Cole pulled out his cell phone and called 9-1-1. He walked over to Ryan saw Phoebe.

"Oh my god Phoebe."he said kneeling down and picking her up.

"Cole,"She said quietly with the rest of her stregnth. 


	11. new fate

Cole was sitting in the waiting room.Piper and Ryan walked up to him.

"Hey how is she?"Piper asked.

"I don't know they haven't been out yet."Cole answered with his eyes all watery.

"well we are here for you." Ryan stated.

"Thanks."Cole said.

The Doctor walked into the waiting room.They all stood up.

"Mr. Turner"The doctor asked.

"Yeah how is she?"Cole questioned.

"She is going to be fine but she has lost a lot of blood so she is going to have to stay here for a couple of days."the doctor stated.

"What about the baby?"Cole asked. 

"No, her uterus was attacked as well as her and the baby.i'm sorry it wasn't able to make it."the doctor stated.

"well can we see her please."Cole asked.

"Yes but only one."

"Okay go tell her that we love her."Piper told Cole.

"I will."

The doctor walked him to walked in the room saw her sleeping. He pull a chair up next to the bed and sat down watch her sleep.

Phoebe woke up and saw Cole sleeping on the edge of the bed and moved her hand and slightly touched the side of his cheeck. Cole sat up rubbed his eyes and looked at her. Cole had a slight smile.

"Hey,"He said quickly.

"Hi."Phoebe greeted sitting up.

A few moments later the doctor walked in the room. "Hey how are you holding up?" He asked.

"Okay I guess."Phoebe replied.

"Well are you ready for the news?"He questioned.

"I think we're ready."Phoebe stated.

"The good news are that we did some blood tests and you don't have HIV or AIDs and we have a number of a plastic surgeon who can fix the scars if you want." the doctor explained.

"And the bad news?"Cole asked when Phoebe held Cole's hand.  
"The baby was unfortuently the baby was unable to be saved and because of the conditions of your rape you have gain many scar tissues in your uterus that you have a high chance near to impossible for you to coceive again."

"So you're saying that Cole and I can't have Children?" Phoebe questioned.

"No There are other options but for you to ask your body to handle a fetis right now or in the future you will have a miss carriage."The doctor stated.

Cole stood up and asked,"Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Okay Can we have please alone?"Cole stated.

"Sure."

Cole walked the doctor out, turned around and saw Phoebe starring down and trembling. Cole walked back to Phoebe. He tried to move a strand of hair out of her face, butPhoebe slapped his hand out of the way and looked at him. there was a moment of silence with them looking in each other's eyes. Cole moved for a hug, and Phoebe pulled him in for it. Phoebe hugged cole tightly maybe even too tight.

"Oh my God Cole,"Phoebe cried.

"shh It's is okay."Cole tried to her calm down.

"I was so scarred."Phoebe said.

"I know somehow I felt it, but I can tell you that I'm not gonna rest until that person is..."Cole began.

Phoebe pushed Cole away feeling the anger from the tone of Cole's Voice and said "I want you to go."

"Why?"Cole asked.

"Because can't handle all this anger right now."Phoebe stated.

"Okay then."Cole said kissing on the forhead and not wanting to argue so he left. 


	12. the mistake

Cole walked in the empty house and walked in his room to sit on his bed. Kiha walked in the house.

"Hello?"She questioned walking more in the house.

Kiha saw Cole sitting on his bed, and walked closer to him. she knocked on the side of the doorway.

"Hey,"She said.

"Hi,"Cole replied quietly.

"So I'm just returning your CD."Kiha told placing the CD on his bureuo.

"Thanks,"Cole said still in a soft tone.

"Are you okay?"Kiha asked looking at Cole.

"No."

Kiha Sat down on the bed and asked,"Do you want to talk about it."

"Phoebe was brutally raped."

"That's aweful. Is the baby okay?" Kiha asked.

"No the bastard killed it and now Phoebe can't have children anymore, and... and..."Cole couldn't finish his sentence and began crying.

"It is going to be Okay,"Kiha said hugging him.

"You think."Cole asked looking at Kiha.

"Yes cause you two can still have children with all the options out there."

"I glad your here talking to me."

"why?"she asked wipping his tears.

"Cause my only calming voice I have is Phoebe, but she needs me to be that voice; so you're like my calming voice right now."

"Somehow I feel that was a complent."Kiha smiled.

Cole laughed.

"Thank you,"Kiha said giving him a kiss.

They looked at each other, and were getting pulled into each Other. Cole brought her in for another kiss but a more passionate one. Kiha ripped Off his shirt and threw it on the ground... 

okay it is a short chapter but I working on the next chapter after I get out of work. 


	13. consquences

A week past and Phoebe was back at home. One day when they all were over at Cole's and Steve's house. The band except for Phoebe was praticing she was sitting next to Piper on the couch and watching them. 

The band stopped when Cole had to restring his guitar.  
"Phoebe why aren't you singing?" Ryan asked.

"My surgery isn't til tommorrow and then I'll sing again I just don't feel comforatable right now.

"So Phoebe are you okay." Leo asked sitting next to Piper.

"Yea I'm Okay. I guess." Phoebe replied,"but Cole has been really great with this."

Kiha laughed at Phoebe's comment.

"what was that for?"Phoebe snapped at Kiha.

"Nothing,"

Phoebe got up and walked over to Kiha,"No you ment something."

"Phoebe chil,"Steve stated.

"No."

"Okay All I ment was how great do you know that he has been?" Kiha questioned.

"He has been very great."

"Are sure?"

"Kiha don't."Cole said turned around.

Phoebe looked at Cole and asked,"Don't what?"

"Well he doesn't want me to tell you but it has killed me inside so um,"Kiha said leaned in to Phoebe whispered in her ear to finish,"Cole and I had sex the day after your attack"  
"What!"Phoebe questioned,"Cole is this true?"

They looked at each other and Cole couldn't say anything.Phoebe walked out of the house.  
"Phoebe wait."Cole asked.

"Oh no well at least the truth is out?"Kiha said.

"You're the worst thing that has happen to me." Cole said walking out of the house after Phoebe.

"You know if you were actually nice to people like Phoebe you might actually have friends."Piper said walking with Leo out of the livingroom.

"Phoebe wait."Cole stated following her.

"No leave me alone."Phoebe said with tears coming down her face.

Cole got up to her and held her arm. Phoebe looked at him.

"Phoebe you have to for give me."Cole said pleadingly.

"Okay I will if you tell me it is not true." Phoebe stated.

"I can't,"

Phoebe pulled her arm away, and said,"Why Not, because it is true."

"But Phoebe I didn't mean it."Cole said with tears in his eyes.

"But it still happen you can't change the fact that you slept with Kiha."Phoebe said quietly taking off her ring,"And you can find a new singer for the band."

Phoebe threw the ring at Cole and walked away. 


	14. emotions

A week later Phoebe was in her room trying to working on her school work,but could only think about Cole. There was a knock on the door Phoebe looked up.

"Come in,"Phoebe said.

Ryan walked in the room,"Hi."

"Hey what's up?"Phoebe asked with a slight smile.

"Well I left the band."

"Why?"She asked.

"Because you did."

"You didn't need to do that, I'll be fine."Phoebe stated.

"Yea I did, your my writing partner and It was bull for what they put you through and Kiha is not gonna try to replace you in my eyes."

"And..."Phoebe said.

"Well if you don't mind me saying I'm your biggest fan and it isn't the same with out you."

"Thanks."Phoebe said.

"so do you want to enter battle of the bands."

"we can't,"

"why not?"Ryan questioned.

"Cause we only have one week until it is here." "So we have just much as a chance as they have."Ryan stated.

"Okay I'll think about it."Phoebe replied.

"Okay you do that but remember that this offer only goes out to you?"

"I will."

"So would you like to go out for lunch?'Ryan asked.

"sure,"Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Ryan walked out of the room with Kiha walking by the room.

That night Piper walked in the room and said,"You will not believe this?"

"What?"Phoebe questioned.

"kiha wants to become soriety president."Piper imformed.

"Are you serious."Phoebe said standing up,but then sits back down,"She can have it."

"Phoebe what are you talking about that spot is suppose to be yours after Prue is gone."

"I know but I don't want to fight anymore I have never been like this before and I don't like being like it. so she can have everything of mine, I don't care anymore."

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna sit back and not have any emotion about this."

"What do you think I don't have any emotion about this finding out that my boyfriend had sex with the girl I hate! Do you hear that I hate someone I have never hated anyone in my life! But he still had sex with her the night after I was raped that I still have nightmares of and loosing our child and finding out that I can't have anymore, and you think I'm not having any emotions about this then you're far from the truth."Phoebe yelled at piper with tears coming down her face, and walking out of the room. 


	15. Battle Of The Bands

Kiha and the band were praticing their new song at the club. Kiha was getting stressed out, and sat down.

"Hey what's wrong?"Steve asked.

"I don't know I guess I'm not use to this song."kiha replied.

"Or that you know that Phoebe and Ryan will blow you guys out of the water."Piper said sitting in a booth filing her nails.

"Excuse me do you mind."Kiha said looking at Piper.

"No not at all but that everything you are is,because of Phoebe and now that she isn't here you think that you won cause you've shut her down,  
but now you're scared 'cause her and Ryan are playing now in battle of the bands,  
but don't mind me go back to your business."Piper let out.

"Screw you,"Kiha told Piper and stood up,"Guys can we please use 'Stop'?"

"No,"Leo stated.

"why not we know it better."Kiha stated.

"Yeah but it is Phoebe and Ryan's song so it isn't our song." Cole explained.

"Fine but I don't think she would mind if we use it."

"Oh no why don't you call her and asked."Piper said pulling out her cell phone and giving it to Kiha.

"Shut up."Kiha said squinking her eyes at Piper.

Backstage at the night of battle of bands Phoebe was putting on her make up and Kiha sat down next her so she could fix hers.

"Phoebe."She stated.

"Goodluck I hope you don't choke."Phoebe said.

"I won't cause I'm you now."Kiha stated.

"Kiha you need some major help if you think you're ever gonna be me."

"Well I'm sure close to you but now who is having Cole's baby."Kiha questioned with a smirk on her face and left.

Phoebe was shocked from what she heard but she didn't need to to get distracted.

When the band was on stage singing they started off with a bang but kiha was looking at all of the people and she began squeak her voice after looking at Phoebe. She began messing up on the words and fear was coming in her eyes. Leo yelled in her ear to pay attention.

Eventually the band left the stage and Phoebe and Ryan walked on the stage with peace. She moved her mike and soft music was playing.

"You blew it"Cole stated to kiha.  
"I'm sorry,"Kiha said.

"You know we shouldn't of had drop Phoebe cause she would of never screwed up like this."Leo said.

"If I were Phoebe I wouldn't be here I would be there winning." kiha imformed looking at the stage.

Cole watched Phoebe when she began singing and during the whole song.

Once Phoebe and Ryan walked off the stage with the crowd apauling.  
Cole pulled Ryan aside.

"Hey you two were great."Cole told Ryan.

"Thanks."Ryan stated.

"How is she?"

"Okay,but her heart is broken"Ryan said the truth.

"okay,"Cole said walking over to her.

Ryan stopped him and told,"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"OKay can You give this to her?"Cole asked Ryan handing him a box and letter.

"Yea I will."Ryan said. 

"Thanks"

"Ryan I can't believe won."Phoebe said walking out of the club.

"Well your the best."Ryan stated,"Oh Cole wanted me to give you this." Ryan handed her a jewelery box and a letter.  
"Thanks."Phoebe said with a smile knowing that Ryan wouldn't Cole talk to her. 


	16. Great Love

Phoebe sat on her bed still in the dress from battle of the bands looking at the letter and box that Cole gave her,and thinking about what she should do.

"Hey Pheebs,"Piper said walking in the room.

"Hi,"

"It is starting to rain. What you doing?"she asked.

"I don't Know just thinking."Phoebe replied.

"What about?"Piper questioned sitting on Phoebe's bed.

"Cole."

"Why?"

"Cause he gave a letter and I don't know if I should read it or not."Phoebe stated.

"I think you should read it."Piper said.

"Why?"Phoebe asked.  
"Because he misses you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've seen him at pratice he isn't himself, just read the letter, and see what he has to say."

"Okay I will."Phoebe said.

Piper walked out of the room. Phoebe open the letter to read:

'Phoebe, I want to tell you how sorry for what I did. But I didn't mean it. when It happen it was only out of the moment when Kiha was trying to cheer me up and she kissed me. But these last two weeks with out you in my arms,  
next to me everyday, or the sound of your laugh or voice. My life isn't the same without you around,and it makes me not want to live. But if you don't want to for give me that is fine, but in the box is something I know it won't replace your old one but it is to put something else around your neck.'

Phoebe put down the letter and open the box and saw a music note neckless like she gave to kiha. Phoebe smiled cause he remembered. Phoebe put it on and walked out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?"Piper asked.

"To see Cole."Phoebe smiled and Piper smiled too.

Piper clapped her hands.

Phoebe pulled her car up to Cole's thinking spot. Phoebe got out of the car with rain pouring down on her face.

"Cole."Phoebe yelled.

Cole turned around and looked at her. Phoebe walked up to Cole, and Kissed him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't over reacted like that."

"Well I shouldn't of slept with her."

"She's pregnant and she says it is yours what are you gonna do."

"I'll take care of it cause eventhough I don't like kiha doesn't mean I won't take care of the child."

Phoebe smiled cause of how much Cole is a good man and said,"I love You."

"I love you too."Cole said sweeping Phoebe off her feet.

Cole had placed Phoebe on the hood of her car.Phoebe wrapped her legs around Cole. They were sharing a passionate kiss of trust and love while the rain was still pouring down on them. Phoebe was running her fingers through Cole's hair.  
Cole was holding her back. Phoebe moved her hands down and undid his pants. she broke the kiss, looking at him smiling, and pulled her dress off. Cole looked down at Phoebe's body and seeing the faint scars on her body and looked back in her eyes smiling back at her. PHoebe slid her hands back up Cole's body feeling each muscluar indent while pulling off his shirt. Phoebe pulled him to lay down on the Car starting another passionate kiss.

Phoebe and Cole were laying down on the ground waking up,  
by the sun shining brightly on tucked Phoebe's hair behind her ear.  
Phoebe looked at him and kiss his chest then smiled at him.

"Morning."Phoebe said.

"morning."Cole replied.Phoebe began playing with Cole's up chest hair,"now this is normal."

"Yea this feels right."Phoebe said.

"I almost forgot."Cole said rolling over reaching for his pants.  
He pulled the ring out of his pocket and rolled back overto phoebe showing the ring and asked,"Will you wear this again."

Phoebe slipped her finger through the ring and answered,"Yes."

Cole pulled in Phoebe for a hug,"I love you." 


End file.
